


Prompt #12

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cats, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote on tumblr for a <a href="http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/145989846143/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">prompt meme</a></p><p>Prompt: “I think we need to talk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #12

“Makoto, I think we need to talk.”

“Hm? What is it Haru?” Makoto asked, turning to his friend. Haru wasn’t looking at him, but at the three soft balls of fur in his lap. Haru sat down, a tentative frown on his face as he looked up at Makoto and then down at the kittens again.

“Makoto, we should take them to the shelter so they can get adopted,” Haru finally said, a firmness to his voice that made Makoto shrink.

“But—but Haru! What if they get separated? They’re all they have left now that their mom is gone!” Makoto pleaded, knowing that his friend was right. He couldn’t just let them go though, they were so helpless and alone! And it would be so sad if they all got taken to different houses.

“Makoto, Rin is right,” Haru admitted, a scowl in his brow at the words that came out of his mouth. “You have a problem. We can’t take care of anymore cats.”

“What are you talking about Haru? We barely take care of any cats!”

“You feed all of the strays, Makoto. All ten of them. You even feed the neighbors’ cats,” Haru deadpanned, staring at him. He pointed a finger to the corner of their yard were two fat balls of gray fur were sunbathing. “They don’t even leave. They practically live here.”

“But if we don’t take care of them who will Haru?” Makoto whimpered, shielding the kittens from Haru’s view. “Besides three more mouths to feed isn’t that much! And that way they can all stay together and be happy!”

“Makoto, the neighborhood cats still come around. If they get adopted they’ll still see each other.”

“But what if they’re forced to be indoor cats,” Makoto argued, arms loosening as Haru brought the box out from behind his back. In it was a fluffy white towel. He knew he couldn’t win the argument. Haru went to pick up one of the sleeping kittens but Makoto shooed his hand off, picking up the baby and holding it close to him. The sleepy kitten just waking up, purring away.

“We really have to?”

“We really have to,” Haru said, his eyes showing remorse as Makoto started to tear up, nodding.

“They need to get their shots so they can stay healthy,” Makoto reasoned, trying to convince himself there was no other way. “We can’t afford it.”

“They’ll be okay,” Haru reassured, taking the kitten out of Makoto’s hands and placing it in the box. The little thing just rolled over, getting comfortable. Makoto hugged the other two goodbye before Haru took them away too. Haru grabbed Makoto’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “They’ll be happy when they have a home that can afford to keep them inside and warm in the winter.”

“Yeah,” Makoto answered, nodding his head. “It’s for the best.”

He didn’t believe it, even if he knew it was true. Haru noticed, leaning a little closer as they looked down at the box of lazy kittens. Little white and orange fur-balls all curled around each other.

“Makoto, they’ll be happy. It’s because you found them and took care of them that they’ll get to live long happy lives.”

“Really, Haru?” Makoto asked, turning to him. Haru smiled, a fond and genuine smile that made Makoto’s aching heart feel a bit warmer.

“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/146426468853/i-really-loved-your-little-requests-i-know-that)


End file.
